Lost in Paradise
by tiggerz.1
Summary: Ava Tudor had so far lived a uneventful life. When she returns to court she must stand by her brother and be the sister that he needed so much. She finds love in the most unexpected of places and she tends to find danger at every corner. Was it smart to return to court or should she have just stayed away, only time will tell. Charles Brandon/OC
1. You Are King Now Act Like It

{okay so in a recent request I was asked to make two fanfiction's on the Tudors I have now finished watching four seasons and have come up with the two of them. I hope you enjoy and even though this is not my first fanfiction, it is my first in the type of area as the others were on SOA and Walking Dead, so please forgive me for any mistakes I may have come across. I will be taking a few liberties with both stories including stepping a little out of line when it comes to the dear King Henry which normally doesn't happen if I understand anything by watching the show. I am going to keep the fact that he did suffer the injury at the jousting tournament but, the ulcer didn't happen he just has a wicked scar and he is just as healthy as he was in the start as well as they are still pretty young in these stories even though I know in the season they are protrude as getting pretty old. Both of these stories will start between the middle of the third and fourth season so if you haven't seen that far there will be some spoilers in both. As applies to the other fanfiction's, how fast I update is based on how many reviews, favorites and follows I receive. I welcome all reviews whether it is to request something you would like to happen, criticism (but, no flamers please don't read if you don't like it), to comment or even just to request it doesn't matter I welcome it all. Other than that I hope you enjoy as well as I do not own The Tudors only my own character and anything you do not recognize.}

It had been almost three years since I had seen my dear brother or attended his court. I had just found out about his newest wife Jane Seymour's death and not long after the man that I was residing as Queen with had passed away and as I never bore him any children I was forced to give up my title to the next successor in line. Not that I was complaining me and Christopher had already come to the arrangement that I would return to my brother and take on my previous title if he had ever died. But, when I had sent word to both my brother and Sir Thomas Cromwell and I and waited for months to receive an answer on when I was expected to arrive in court but, never received an answer. I had just received word from my brothers best friend Charles Brandon telling me about the fact that my brother had isolated himself in his chambers with only his damn fool to speak to and that his country was rioting once more yet he refused to come out and deal with it. The recent murders are suspected to be related to Thomas Cromwell and Charles also says that his privy council that should be able to deal with these thing in his absence are falling apart. There was one point in our childhood where Henry had reacted the same way as he is now with our father's death and in fear of what he would do no one would step in, except me. Out of all of our siblings we were always the closet and I was the only one who could even remotely get away with speaking to him in any such a way that would make many that would make others cringe but only in private of course. Charles knowing this and has asked for my appearance in hopes to bring my brother back. I wouldn't trust that damn fool any farther then I could throw him. I had now been on the road for two days and we were just about to reach the place I used to call home. It was so smothering hot out I couldn't wait to get out of the blistering heat. I looked a lot like my mother with golden blonde hair that reached my middle back if I let it down and normally if left unattended would have tame curls and waves about it and sparkling blue eyes and my natural ruby red plump lips. Today my ladies had place my hair away from my face so that it went into a nice spiral bun at the base of my neck but, the dress I was wearing was killing me. With the heat the dress was making it worse. But it was beautiful, it had a square neckline with gold trimming and a deep red base color and a delicate pattern in the middle of the dress. I wore my mother's necklace like I normally do and there was a cross laying in the middle of the necklace that rested right in my chest. I had a body that wasn't a very common one seen, my chest was slightly larger than most women at court and I had very pronounced curves. One of the men that I was traveling with helped me off my horse and onto the ground, I gave my famous Tudor smile and looked back at the doors. I started up the stairs and looked into where everyone was mingling about but, I could not see any of the Privy Council, Charles or even Thomas. Since these members were not present I knew there was only one other place they could be. I turned sharply on my heel and headed straight for the room they would all be in. When I arrived the door was just slightly ajar and I could hear people of the council telling Thomas that they no longer wanted to follow by his order that they wanted to know why the King himself was not out dealing with these issues instead of the man that was causing them. By now I had stepped into the room, if he wasn't going to be here to put a stop to it, someone needed to. Charles Brandon's eyes locked with mine and I placed my finger over my lips to let him know not to give me away. Just as I was about to speak up a man I had not seen before had shouted that he was done listening to a rambling fool and the council turn to leave and they all laid eyes on me. Anger crossed some of the council's faces at my sudden intrusion but, as Charles and Thomas bowed their heads, the rest of the council caught on to who I was and followed through. Charles came forward and held his hand out to me, "Princess."

I gave him a smile and placed my hand in his and allowed him to bring farther into the room. "I'm sorry my lady I do not mean to come across as cross but, perhaps this is not a discussion a lady like you should trouble yourself with." The man from earlier spoke up

I looked over at him before I asked, "And who would you be?"

"Thomas Cather my lady."

I let go of Charles hand and took a few steps towards the man placing my hands on top of one another (palms together) in the middle of my body. "Well, Mr. Cather I have been invited back to court because neither my brother nor his advisor will answer me. Now, I want you all to answer me this…Is it not your duty to advise the king and when the king is not able to attend are you not to control the citizens? Not allow them to run rampant stabbing other members of court whether or not you think there is an underlying reason behind it? The answer to my question gentlemen is that yes this is the duty of the council and yet you are allowing your judgment to cloud this! The king at the moment is in disposed and what do you think he will do when comes out of confinement to find the reckless mess that you all left for him. Now, this meeting will be continued at a later date, when all your heads are cooled and I expect his majesty to be out of confinement by the end of the week so, make sure that you have a plan of action by the time he arrives or I can guarantee Mr. Cather that you won't have the choice in leaving this council. Understood?"

Everyone looked around each other and back at Thomas Cromwell before they all murmured things along the lines of yes. I turned around and looked at Charles flashing him my smile before I asked, "Now, your grace will show me to my brothers chambers?"

Charles nodded his head and held his arm out to me, just as I wrapped my arm around his I heard Thomas Cromwell speak up from behind me, "Pardon me Princess but, the King has asked not to be disturbed by anyone besides Mr. Sommers."

I looked back at him with a look that said to be quiet and said, "I know how to handle my brother that is why I will be dealing with him and not you Mr. Cromwell."

It had been a quite short walk to his chambers and as we approached the two people standing out front of his doors they stepped in front of us. "Sorry his Majesty is not accepting visitors today."

I looked up to them, "So I have heard but, I'm sure gentlemen that he would want to see his dear sister and if you know what is good for you, you will move out of my way so that I may see my brother."

The men looked between each other and their eyes settled beside me on Charles. After a few moments they stepped aside from the door. I rested my hands on the door taking a deep breath before I pushed the doors open. It was extremely dark in the room and I could hear my brothers booming laughter from his couch as he flung his bread around in his hand. The moment he laid eyes on me, his laughter died down immediately. If I was going to do this I needed to do it now, no matter the consequences. I walked my way up to my brother who the whole time was looking at me as If I was a stranger before him. "Henry."

"Ava? Is that really you?"

I stood in front of him not letting him use our childhood name that besides Henry, Charles was the only one who called me as such. My whole name was Avangaline Elizabeth Tudor. After a few moments he burst out laughing once more and looked back at William Sommers, motioning to me with his bread. I took his bread from him placing on the table between the two then I grabbed his face in between my index finger and thumb and turned his face to meet mine. I could see the anger quickly rising in his face but, I spoke harshly at him before he had a chance to speak, "Henry you are going to listen to me now, it is not time for games and laughter. You are acting like a spoiled child and you are letting your land crumble beneath you. I understand you lost the Queen and I feel your pain and loss and you would know that if you had read any of my letters in the time since the Queen died. Realize your majesty that you now have three children who are need of their father, a foolish privy council that can't seem to agree on anything, rioting and murder in your streets while you lay in your confinement laughing without a care in the world! You are the King, Henry and you are cowering in your chambers like a damn child! You are a grown man and I shouldn't have to chase after you like our mother would. You always say how you want to be like father and you have even spoke of being better than even that yet, you hide and play childish games with your damn fool! Your people need you, the court needs you and if that does not pull you from this stupor then your beautiful new born son and your two beautiful daughters should! You are a damn King now act like one!"

At my sudden outburst, shock seemed to take over his face and he seemed to be in thought. I walked back over to the door but before I left I looked over my shoulder, "I have taken the liberty of alerting the council that you will be back in a few days time so as to give you time to correct your current situation. I also have two ladies in waiting with me and I will confine myself to my old bed chambers while I wait for you to ask of my appearance or for you to deal what consequence you see fit your Majesty. But, brother I have missed you and keep in mind I only did this to bring your attention to current issues in the court as no one else would."

The room stayed quite as I walked up to Charles and asked him to show me to my old chambers as I was tired from my long journey and wished to rest.

It had been two days since I put myself in confinement. I was dressed in another square neckline the top layer and my corset being of a nice peach/orange color and underneath was a suede black and my hair again was pulled away from my face but instead of it being placed in an up do it was down but my bangs and front pieces of hair pulled back by a nice flower of the homeland. The ladies were sewing as I stared out of the window and waited yet another day for my brother to beckon for me. There was a knock on the door and after one of my ladies answered it she came and whispered in my ear that Charles was standing there. I looked over at him my eyes lingering over his figure for a moment. Before my father had married me off to my late husband in a power move as he called it, I was madly in love with the man standing before me and yet years later he still held my affection. I had heard of a marriage that he had but, my brother had said something about a tragedy between them one he thought if I wanted to know I should ask him myself. Henry always knew of my affection towards his best friend but, never said anything. "Princess?" Charles called, bringing me from my thoughts.

I stood up, brushing my dress down before smiling at him, "His majesty has asked for your appearance for supper, will you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?" I giggled

"Well I guess not, or at least not after what happened."

I nodded my head and grabbed for the letter that was sitting on my desk. I asked my ladies to stay behind and continue with their sewing. I walked up to Charles taking the arm he offered in my hand and let him lead me to where my brother was waiting for me. I bite my bottom lip and asked, "Is he mad?"

"Not from what I can tell my lady but, you can never be too careful with his Majesty thoughts."

I looked down at our conjoined arms, "You don't have to be so proper when we are in Private Mr. Brandon. You should know better than anyone how much I really don't like it when people I keep dear talk to me in such a way."

He placed his hand over mine, engulfing it in his own. My heart slightly skipped a beat at his action even though I know he meant nothing by it. "Okay then Ava but, I must inquire that you call me by my first as well, we have known each other for how many years?"

He had a point, "Charles."

I let a smile dance on my lips and we walked in quite for a few more steps, "You know you never did say good bye Ava."

"I didn't want to leave, I didn't even really know myself. I was visited by my father who ordered my ladies to pack and that I was leaving tomorrow."

He seemed to think about this for a moment before he asked, "Did the King treat you kindly?"

I smiled at the memory of my late husband, "Yes…he was a very kind man, and to him I was more of a nice and beautiful lady to have company with as he so said himself. Truth be told I was very scared when I was told I was to be married to Christopher as I was only of such a little age of fourteen years but, he showed me a great deal of kindness and respect. Even now as I am of twenty two years, he never wavered in the way he treated me. The marriage between us was nothing more than a strategic power move between father and an old friend. I did my duties as Queen by day and attending court but, by the end of the night I was there for comfort, to hear the tales of his past or to quite simply read to him. When we married he told me that he was not long for this world believing no matter what anybody said that he only had a few years at most of life left lived and that after he only wished for my happiness and success in finding love. So to answer your question yes…he treated me very kindly and I was very lucky to be blessed with that marriage and not one of force and unwillingness as my sister so proved."

"If you would not mind my asking…why have you came back to court, surely you should have remained in his court."

I smiled at him and patted his arm, "You see I never bore the king a child and his late wife had passed away in child birth and his daughter had died not long after. The king could never make another child as he always said his poor heart could not take another tragedy such as that again, so a bill was passed that the next in succession would be his only living relative, his younger brother and bride would take reign after his untimely demise. Forgive me Charles but, I would say that you wished me not to return."

By this point we had reached the door and Charles stepped in front of me, grasping my hands in his and holding them tight in his, "No Ava I am glad to see you back in court once more I just want to make sure that the course that brought you here was not of a bad one, is that so wrong?"

"No I guess not."

"Good, now his Majesty is awaiting your arrival and we must not keep him any longer, I hope to see you in the tournament tomorrow."

"Tournament?"

"Yes, in honor of your coming home his Majesty has ordered a day of celebration and a jousting tournament will be there by mid-day."

Of course he did, I don't understand why men made such excuses for celebration but, I would look forward to it none the less. Charles raised my hand to his lips and kiss the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt my cheeks turn a rosy red as I looked away. He always had this effect on me, even now as matured woman. I heard him chuckle under his breathe and I motioned to the guards to open the door. Charles finished escorting me into the room and my brother looked up at us and smiled before he motioned to the empty seat. I nodded my head in his direction and looked once more towards Charles, "Thank you once more your grace."

He smiled at me and walked to the seat and took it. Henry looked between us before he said his goodbyes to Charles and the chief that was just putting the last bit of supper on the table. A few minutes went by in silence as we started supper and Henry was the first to speak up. "So my dear sister how was your journey down here?"

"It was excellent, I enjoyed the country side so much but, it was to long for my taste."

"I see well in any case you look well," he seemed to ponder something before he put his utensils down and looked over at me, " Now, I am sure you know why I have asked you to come here, as your king I don't think I should allow you to get away with saying such things as you did and especially in front of the people you did…but, as your brother I understand why you did such a thing and am grateful as I now see the world as it is and not the illusion that I was under. As consequence for your actions it shall be very simple, in honor of the late Queen there shall be a play that my daughter Mary is helping put together and shall be presented within this upcoming month. I want you to take part in it and help Mary with any and all things she may need."

I hated plays my mother always loved them and forced me to take part in them but, I never did truly like them and Henry knew that. But, considering the situation I put myself in I knew I could make no argument. "That seems fair brother."

"Good, now on to the next topic I wish to speak with you about. In your letters that I have read, you spoke of your late husband's death and your wish to come back to court and remain here under your previous title, I am willing to grant that and I will have some more ladies in waiting start to attend to your needs and your old room renovated to suit you more as you are now much older than you once were. But, I must ask one question Ava?"

"Yes?"

"You will have to marry once more as I understand that you have not bore any children but, I ask that after you have made yourself once more at home in court that perhaps you take the chance at finding love like I did with Jane and not have me do what father did and force you onto another man through an arranged marriage. We have already lost our other two sisters and we are all that is left. I want to wish you the utmost happiness and luck in love."

I know that Henry was trying very subtly to hint towards Charles as he knew of my affection but, he was trying not to be to terribly obvious about it. But, with his blessing now I may try to pursue Charles and see if there is any affection towards myself. That is if he no longer has a wife as I do not fully understand what happened in his previous marriage. So I smiled kindly at my brother and continued on with my super. After we were done eating and laughing at some of my stories and his own, he walked me to my chambers and I turned to face him once more. Pulling out the letter I had taken with me and passed it to him, he looked at me confused before taking it from me. "It is a letter from Christopher, before his passing he gave me it and asked that I made sure that you received it when I arrived back at court and that no other prying eyes including my own had read it." I answered him before he spoke.

He smiled up at me once more and leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before he told me to have sweet dreams and walked off. As my ladies got me ready for bed, my mind couldn't help wandering to the celebration tomorrow and more importantly seeing Charles again.


	2. Favors

{So I have decided because my brain is on a roll that I'm going to put out another segment now and not later like I had planned so I hope you all enjoy this entry also I know that back then they actually moved pretty fast in relationships but, I have been thinking that I may ask my viewers opinions on this one. So should their relationship move fast or should she make him work for it? Let me know in reviews please or in messages I guess could work. As well I know that Mary does not actually end up with anyone in the season besides the possible relative to the Queen Anne but, she was always my favorite so I want her to not end up like that so sorry if anybody disagrees but, I like the idea. Naruhina1519 thank you for the review I already messaged you about the beginning of the review but as for the rest thank you, I've been wanting to do this idea since the third season and I'm excited to actually be able to do so now. Thank you to all that have so far favorite, follow or read I appreciate it. Remember if you want quicker updates review, follow or like and ill update quicker. So without further delay here is the next chapter. I do not own the Tudors only my own character and anything that you do not recognize.}

It was the day of celebration and I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face. Today I was wearing a deep purple gown with a more round neckline that ended up pushing my breasts up slightly and around my waist was a beaded belt that connected at the middle of my stomach and dropped down and connected to a rosary that ended just above my knees. I choose to wear my mother's necklace a pair of pear earrings and my hair was placed over my shoulder but bunched up just slightly around me ear so it looked as if my hair was forming roses, the rest of my hair from the neck down was placed over the shoulder so it laid on my chest and my waves and curls left to lay there. If I could get away with it I loved to have my hair down as much as possible I believed I looked better that way. I had been reading on my bed when I heard the door open and my ladies running to great whoever was at the door. After a moment I heard them mumble your Majesty followed by your grace. Charles was here! I felt my heart do a little leap and I pushed myself from my bed trying my best to act normal and gracious as I turned the corner to go and great the men in my room. "Ladies…is my sister ready?" I heard Henry ask

I then appeared and spoke before my ladies could say anything, "Here I am brother."

I gave him a slight bow and looked to Charles after nodding my head at him, "Your grace." I spoke giving him a slight smile in the process.

Charles eyes scanned over me and I couldn't help but notice the wide grin that followed not long after, "Princess, you look lovely today." He complimented while he bowed

"Thank you."

We were grinning like fools when my brother stepped in offering his arm for me to take, "Shall I escort you to the festivities sister?"

I looked over to Henry who stood with not so much as an annoyed look but, a very amused one. I graciously accepted his offer and walked with them to the festivities. Children young and old were running around playing their own little games and I couldn't help but smile at the freedom they had. I loved children and I couldn't wait for some of my own. We were just reaching the stands when Henry stopped and turned me to face him "Ava I have a surprise for you today."

I rose my eyebrow at him, "Oh?"

A wide grin spread across his face and looked past me to Charles who was standing behind me. Before I had a chance to react I felt Charles body press up from behind me and his hands wrap around my eyes, then he whispered right in my ear, "Patience you can't see your surprise just yet."

I had to suppress the moan that bubbled up from my throat and I place my hands over my beating heart trying to will it to stop, I covered up this action by playing with my mother's necklace. I was so wrapped up in trying not to think about Charles breathing on my neck that I was surprised when he removed his hands and I had to blink a couple times to adjust to the new brightness. But, once I had I had let out a laugh and couldn't believe my eyes. My two nieces stood directly in front of me both as beautiful as ever and I could help but notice how alike Mary and her mother were. Mary and I were always close and a lot of the time we were each other's confidant especially as she grew older. Elizabeth and I talked to each other but not as much as me and Mary but, I loved them both the same. They were family plain and simple. I opened up my arms and Elizabeth let out a small squeal and ran into my arms. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips. "My dear Elizabeth, how are you? You are so grown up and so beautiful and mature at that." I said as I held her at arm's length.

"Thank you princess."

I gave her another nod and smile and allowed my eyes to travel to Mary. I could see her smile growing bigger as I walked towards her, drawing her into my arms. I felt her tight grip on me and I knew that was a sign that she needed me there or she needed to talk to me about something. I gave her a kiss to both cheeks, "Oh Mary how I have missed you and your beauty still astounds me with every visit."

She placed her hands on my upper arm and said, "Hopefully what I hear is true, are you staying permanently now?"  
>I chuckled under my breath and replied, "Yes, your father has been very kind in promising me my own choice in marriage and I hope to not leave court unless necessary."<p>

"Yes well now that I have given you your surprise shall we continue on with the joust." Henry spoke from beside us

I nodded my head in his direction and Charles spoke from behind me "Well I must go and get prepared."

That's right he will be in this tournament as well, "I wish you the most luck in the tournament."

He gave me a nod and bowed once more to us before he walked away. Henry started to go into the booth and I wrapped my arms around Elizabeth and Mary and walked with them into the stands.

We were not long into the tournament when I had to pull out my fan to cool myself down, Elizabeth and Mary following suit. I had been watching Mary for some time and I had come to the conclusion that there was something bothering her and that I would need to speak with her. Cheers erupted at another winning and after a short while you could see Charles make his way out. His eyes seemed to glow at the arising claps and cheers for himself. I watched him as he rode his horse to the stand where we were all situated and he looked around until his eyes fell on me. He smiled kindly at me, his eyes never leaving mine, "Princess…will you do me the honor of blessing me with your favors so as to give me the utmost luck." He asked huskily

I pulled on the purple silk ribbon that was barely wrapped around my wrist and stood up slowly making my way towards him my eyes looking into his. Once I reached him I gently wrapped it around his staff and once tied I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the ribbon. Only then did my eyes leave his and once I had opened my eyes to look once more at him he seemed to infatuate with my actions and I nodded my head at him, "Your grace."

He smiled once more before bowing slightly and turning to go back to the tournament. I let out the breath that I had not realized that I had been holding in before. I went back and sat in my spot and Henry spoke quietly to me, "I hope you see the respect and love he holds for you…has always held for you."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, my eyes trained on the horses that ran towards each other. In the last moment I closed my eyes praying to god that he would win, the stands when absolutely silent as I did this and then they erupted in cheers. I had opened my eyes to find Charles sitting on his horse and you could hear his deep laugh through the cheers. His eyes meet mine once more before he rode off to the stables.

It was now time for drinking and dancing and my eyes shone with excitement at watching Elizabeth dancing. Henry eyes were trained on the crowd and I'm sure looking for some beauty to take to bed tonight and as much as it should bother me it doesn't because that is the way of court. Mary sat beside me and she sat proud at that but, I knew she wished to dance. Mary always loved to dance and so did I. I finished my wine and I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I want you to come to my chambers tonight, will you?"

She looked at me curiosity written all over her face, "I know you need to talk, it is written in your eyes and in the actions of your body. Come and entertain me tonight like you did when you were a child, we may talk about whatever is on your mind and as well as anything else you wish?"

She smiled at me," I would very much like that."

I nodded my head at her and noticed a group dance that was being prepared in the center of court and in front of us. I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up with me. She looked astonished but when she realized that I was pulling her into the dance she seemed to relax. I stood adjacent to a very young gentlemen. You could see the excitement brewing in his eyes. Just as the song was about to start, a hand reached out and was laid upon the young man's shoulder. I followed it up to meet the face of Charles, he leaned forward into his ear and whispered something into it. The boy looked up with fear on his face before he scurried off and Charles took his place. A playful smirk showed on his face and the dance started. Before long we were in each other's embrace as he swung me around to the upbeat song. One of his hands placed sturdy on my lower back and his other hand on my hip pulling my flush against his muscular body. I placed one hand on his chest and one on his shoulder grabbing onto the slight fur trim he had on. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "You do look lovely today Ava, you outshine everyone here."

I giggled, "You're not too bad looking either Charles, "I didn't want to ruin this but I had to ask, "Pardon the forwardness but, should you not be dancing with your wife Charles."

He looked at me and I could swear anger and sadness flashes across his face before a mischievous smile came across it instead, "Well Ava I would say it sounds like you do not wish to dance with me."

He was using my words from last night against me, if only he knew how much I was loving this dance with how close he was to me and if I had my way I wouldn't allow him to leave me. By now the song had ended and we unfortunately parted. I sighed but reluctantly pulled away. His hand on my back pulled away but the one on my hip stayed firmly planted there and his finger gently ran down my forward to the tip of my nose. "Relax, your face looks so different when you do that."

I had to blink a few times and I then remembered where we were and I pulled away slightly. His hands fell to his side and he looked disappointed for a moment. I looked around for Mary but I couldn't find her, I supposed that she must have retired to my chambers like I had asked. When I looked back at Charles he still had that look on his face. So I stepped forward once more and asked, "I am tired now and would like to retire to my chambers for the rest of the evening will you escort me there your grace?"

A smile came back to his face and he said he would. I walked over to my brother and up to his side before I bowed and told him, "I believe I may retire for the evening brother but I must thank you so much for throwing this celebration for me, it makes me feel very loved and welcomed back into court."

He stood up to give me a hug and when he pulled away he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You have always been loved and welcomed here so I am glad you feel that way. Have the sweetest of dreams and I shall see you in the morn."

I gave him a quick nod and went to meet Charles at the doors. I gave my brother one more look to see his wide smile directed in our direction. I wrapped my arm around Charles offered one and allowed him to steer me to my chambers. For a while all you could hear was the click of my heels and my dress dragging across the floor. "She divorced me." Charles said quietly from beside me.

I looked at him confused and he continued on, "The duchess."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, divorce was a very uncommon thing as you needed the king's permission to do so and that was very hard to receive no matter how many times he has managed himself to get away with it. Most people either separated and saw other people and only got together for a child's sake or for political events. "She was very unhappy and the more unhappy she got the more I realized that we did not love each other as we once did. She now raises our child in the confinements of the castle in Suffolk as I would not like to put the mother of my child out into the world without safety but she no longer bares the title of duchess. Henry saw this unhappiness and granted the divorce but, on the condition that she stay in Suffolk and not attend court here and that she no longer acknowledges herself as my wife or the duchess of the land."

"And she was okay with that?"

"Well she put up a slight fight against it but, yes in the end she accepted the fate that she was handed."

We were silent for a moment and I felt my jealousy well inside me with my next question, "Do ever visit her Charles?"

"I use to yes but, I found the company of court to be much more pleasurable. So I only return to see my son and to take care of any business I may have there."

That's right he has a son Henry I believe his name was. I only meet him when he was just born at the celebration my brother threw but, that was it. We were silent once again and before long I had reached my chamber doors. "Well this looks like it is where we part Ava. It is good to have you back."

I nodded my head releasing his arm and turning to face him. I stepped forward and placed my arms around his neck drawing him closer for a hug. I felt him stiffen at the sudden contact but, then his body relaxed into mine and he wrapped his arms around my back pulling me tighter into him. When we pulled away he placed his hands on my hips and kissed my right cheek and then slower this time he kiss my left. His lips were light against my cheek but, they seemed unwilling to leave. It may have been the wine that caused me to do my next action but, it wasn't one that I would regret. I turned my face just slightly, I looked down at his lips at first and then gazed at his eyes to see if there was anything that would tell me this would be a mistake. But, instead he closed the distance between us, his lips capturing my own. It started out light but, when I pushed closer to him he gladly accepted and spun us around so that my back was pressed against the wall. One of his hands stayed on my hips tightly gripping it and the other traveled to my hair where he entangled it into his fingers. I moaned just slightly into the kiss and placed my hands onto his chest. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance and when I accepted his tongue danced against mine. My knees were getting weak and he pushed us closer together making sure I wouldn't fall. He was the first to pull away and I moaned in protest but looked at him. His fingers traced my bottom lip and he opened his mouth to say something, "Ava I-"

Suddenly the door to my chambers opened and we sprung apart from each other. I wanted to know what he had to say but, one of my ladies in waiting poked her head out and asked sheepishly, "I'm sorry to interrupt princess…your grace but, the lady Mary was about to send me out to ask you if you were still planning on spending some time with her?"

Dammit I forgot all about Mary and I looked at Charles, "We will continue this conversation at a later date your grace. Have a good night."

"You as well princess."

I turned and disappeared into my chambers, my chest rising and falling fast at what had just happened.

Both me and Mary had gotten changed into our night dresses and were now sitting in the bedroom. I was sitting on my bed with a lady behind me brushing out my hair while Mary sat on the chest in front of the bed and I brushed hers. We had made such a habit of this when I was visiting court, Mary thought it comforting and I quite enjoyed brushing her long hair then braiding it so It laid over her shoulder. Mary had cleared her throat and I took that as my queue that she now wanted to talk so, I looked back to my lady and told her that I no longer needed her and wished her and my ladies a goodnight. Once the door was shut, I heard Mary mumble under her breathe, "You know me so well Ava."

I hummed slightly and replied, "Yes I do but, that's because I pay attention to you. So, will you tell me what is on your mind?"

"It's the fact that I have yet to marry or even become betrothed to a man, and it's not as if a lack of men have asked but, father keeps on refusing."

I understood what she was talking about, most women her age especially with her social standing were already betrothed to another and with at least one child on the way. But, for whatever reason my brother always turned them away, Mary to him was special and I could tell that he wanted to give her the world but, he didn't like the idea of letting her go. So instead I choose to bring up a good memory, "Did you know that your father betrothed you to a French prince when you were just a little girl."

"No I did not."

"Well he did and besides the obvious reasons why that did not work out, I remember one thing from that meeting…I remember the way you stood there respectfully and in the end just to push the prince down."

"Oh!" she gasped surprised

She looked back at me and we burst out laughing before she faced forward again and I started to braid her hair. "Look Mary I know how you feel but, trust me it is better this way to wait until you find the one you love…I was lucky to be blessed with a marriage where my husband wanted nothing more than company unlike your other aunt who was forced into another loveless marriage and forced to have relations with a man whom she did not love and was completely horrified of. I don't know if this will make sense to you but, your father turns these people away because he has yet to see you as the grown woman you are…in his eyes you are still his little girl who pushed the prince of France down in front of a million people."

She giggled and asked quietly, "Do you mean that you are still a maid?"

I was shocked at the sudden question but, answered her anyways, "Yes, he never wanted to ruin the one thing that was so important he believed that I should save it for a man of my choosing and love. Something so little but yet means so much."

By the end we had just finished braiding her hair and she stood up and walked towards the mirror. She touched her face and a worried expression caressed her face. I stood up and walked behind her and I said, "You are a very beautiful princess Mary and I am sure that there will be at some point a man who is so smitten with you that he will not take no for an answer. He loves you Mary and so did your mother, he will not let you die a maid I swear."

I saw a tear fall from her face at my words and she whipped around and buried her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there for a few moments. She pulled away and we started to head towards my bed pulling back the blankets and settling in and just as we did she turned to me and said, "You know my mother always loved you and adored your admiration for my father even up to the end she told me that even though she would no longer be there that she always trusted you and wanted me to always feel the same towards you."

I smiled and placed my hand in hers, "Your mother was a lovely woman and very smart at that and I will always be here for you and even your brother and sister if I have to, I want you to realize that even when the world is dark and there doesn't seem to be a light when you feel abandoned and alone family is all you have got left, because nothing runs thicker than blood."

We laid back on the pillows and turned to face each other and she wrapped her hand in mine just like she would do when she was a child. Just as I was falling asleep she whispered, "Ava?"

"Mm?"

"Do you love his grace?"

I opened my eyes to see her brown ones boring into my own. "You mean Charles?"

She nodded her head and I let a smile grow on my face, "I have for many years…why do you ask?"

"Because I think he loves you to, I can see it in his eyes and the way he danced with you tonight, like you were the only two people in that whole room."

I gave her hand a quick kiss and told her to go to bed as it was late and my dreams were filled with the what ifs I now faced.


	3. Stranger in the Forest

{Hey ho! Merry Christmas to those who are reading I know it's late but, I hope it was good. This chapter is more or less a filler but, it's all about Ava and Charles. Thank you to HermioneandMarcus I am glad you like this one to, I gotta say it's awesome to have someone who reviews on a few stories and continues to do so, so thank you very much for your review and here is the next update. Thank you to everyone who had favorite or followed this story as well it is much, much appreciated. Just to let everyone know that the update schedule is in my bio but, this can be subject to change if the request for one story is more than another. This is also where I will post any other stories that I am taking on or requests for other fanfictions are posted. I would also like your opinion on something, I want to try and put the duchess in here at some point even if it is just for a chapter but, I am thinking of making her try and fight for his affection again and was curious if that would interest any off you? Remember to review, favorite and follow for quick updates and I do not own Tudors only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}

It had been a hectic morning, Mary and I had been discussing all morning about her upcoming play. It was more about the dressings and who would be playing who but, it still seemed to take up quite a bit of our morning. It wasn't until Mary ladies in waiting came in with a gown and went to dress her in my room as my ladies picked out a gown for me to wear as well. I was going to be placed into a square neckline dress that had a pearl white underneath and a royal blue overtop with a gold trim to it, it laced up in the front and the sleeves ended just at my elbows but flowed down. It was one of my most favorite dresses, it was a going away present from Charles and Henry and I often wore it when I attended court back when I was Queen. For my hair they pulled it to the side and braided it down until they reached the base of my neck where they tied it off and let the rest of my curls hang from the braid. As they were finishing my braid Mary came out dressed in her beautiful red dress, she always looked beautiful in red. I stood up and grabbed her hands in mine with a wide smile on my face, "You look absolutely beautiful Mary."

She bowed her head slightly with a smile on her face, "As do you. Shall I take you to see the stage?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I would be glad, when a knock came to my door and after my ladies opened it, three gentlemen walked into my chambers. Two of them carrying two heavy chests, the other one bowed to me and Mary before speaking. "I am sorry to interrupt but, these two chests have arrived from your late husband's brother."

I nodded my head as I knew that I had left some of my belongings behind but, most of which I had received as gifts and I had felt wrong to take them and felt it was improper to ask if I could, I obviously had no worries. "As well, his Majesty the King would like to ask for your presence for a late breakfast with him, will you accept?" the messenger interrupted

"Yes I will. Thank you."

"I will go tell him now, an escort will come for you in a short while please be prepared to go."

With that the men all left and I heard Mary gasp from behind me. I hadn't realized that she had left my side until I turn around to see her kneeling in front of one of the chest pulling out my favorite ruby red gown and holding it up so she could see it better. I normally wore it when the weather became to harsh. I had a square neckline and the underneath was a soft red with light shades of black and on top was a ruby red fabric. It had a more circular neckline and long sleeve that ended in fur to keep my hands warm. It was a welcome present from Christopher to make me feel at home, he said it showed my beauty in every turn I took. i wandered over to her and knelt beside her to open the other chest. The chest Mary had opened had all my most expensive gowns and the one I had opened had a few more and some jewelry I had collected over the years, most were necklaces and rings but I loved them never the less. It also had a letter on the top and it looked awfully like the one I had given Henry. "I am sorry to look through your personal objects but, curiosity got the better of me when I saw this dress peeking out of the corner of the chest." Mary apologized

"No need to apologize Mary, in fact I would love it if you kept that dress. Red was always your color and I would prefer to give these to someone who will cherish and take care of them." I mumbled under my breath while I gently grabbed the letter

"Oh are you sure Ava, it's so extravagant I just couldn't."

"No no, I would never wear it again anyways and I have many more gowns I am sure I can let go of one."

Mary looked up from the dress to face me before she laid eyes on the letter in my hand. "What is it?"

I am not sure myself." I whispered as I unfolded the letter

i immediately recognized Christopher's writing and I almost cried as I read the letter out loud. "To my dearest wife…I would like to start off by thanking you for your dedication to my people, my family and myself. I always enjoyed the company you bring and the tales we would share. I want you to always smile bright as you did when I was alive as that was at times all that got me through my day. I know that I did not make you a woman like a proper husband and at times I wish I had but, I knew from the moment that I met you that your heart was with another. I wanted to make sure that you had a life to go to after my passing and I hope that in time you find that courage to make your life your own. All I ask is that you always laugh even when all hope is looking down and smile even when times are tough as god knows life is full of them. I am now finally with my wife and daughter after so many years of wait and I hope that you find love like I have. You will always be in my heart and I give you my blessing. I love you like I did my own daughter and I wish you nothing besides happiness. Goodbye Avangaline and once more thank you."

As I finished the letter, I tasted the bitter salt of tears that fell from my eyes. I had always looked up to Christopher with such high respect and I could feel my heart ache at his kind words. Mary wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her shoulder as I cried. She rubbed my back and I sniffled in her shoulder pulling away and giving her a smile and a small laugh. "He always knew what to say."

I used the back of my hand to whip my tears as we both laughed at what I had said. i folded the letter back up and placed it in the chest and closed the lid. Another knock came to the door and just as we both stood one of the same men that came earlier with the chest came into the room bowing his head to us. "Are you ready princess?"

I nodded my head and gave Mary one more hug and kiss. "Now take that dress and I will find you later and you can fill me in on what I have missed."

Mary smiled at me and I walked to the gentlemen in front of me so he could escort me to my brother.

We had just finished eating breakfast when a knock came to the door and our laughter subsided as he called out to whoever was behind the door. To my surprise Charles came in and looked over to me surprised as well. The thoughts of last night came to mind and I looked down into my lap a blush coming to my cheeks. "Your Majesty," Charles bowed to Henry and then looked over to me a smile playing on his face as well, "Princess."

I returned his smile and after a few seconds of looking in Charles eyes. I looked over to henry who was staring at us with a mischievous smile playing on his face. I knew he was up to something but, what. "I asked you two hear because I feel like re living the past. Before you left we used to ride together and I am in the mood to go riding will you two join me?" Henry asked

I looked at him suspiciously but, nodded my head anyways. I loved riding and I think it would be fun to spend the day with my two favorite men. Charles nodded his head as well and henry laughed loudly and stood up with a clap of his hands, "then it is settled, let us head out."

We had been riding for almost an hour out in the fields before we decided to slow down. The smile never left my face as we rode. I pulled the gloves I had been giving on tighter and leaned forward to pet my horse's side of the face. "Now does this not make you feel young again?" Henry shouted

"What are you talking about brother, I am young unlike you old men."

Henry rode his horse up to mine and he smiled at me, "You are not far in age dear sister but, I believe you will always keep your beauty about you."

I laughed and sat up straighter on my horse. I opened my mouth to say something when one of the guards that were with us called out to Henry. Henry excused himself and I watched as he rode off to the men. He looked even more suspicious then he did this morning as he whispered back and forth with the man that called him over. He kept sneaking peaks over at us and I scrunched up my face and patted my horse again as she was getting reckless. I was so focused on Henry that I hadn't noticed that Charles rode up beside me and he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I am not an old man by the way. I do take insult to that especially since you did not seem to care last night."

I instantly blushed and turned around to face him. He laughed at my face and lifted his hand to graze my face. But, before his hand made contact Henry yelled from behind us, "Ava!"

I was so shocked I almost fell from my horse as I whipped around to face him. Charles grabbed onto my arm and made sure I stayed on my horse. Henry rode up to us with a smile and leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I am sorry to tell you but, I must go back to court. There are some urgent matters I must address but, you and Charles may finish your riding. Would you like some men to stay behind with you?"

I shook my head, I was sure that Charles could handle any danger that may arise. He smiled at us once more before we watched him and his men ride off. I looked back to Charles who gave me a kind smile and asked, "Do you know where we are Ava?"

I looked around confused. The area looked familiar but, I couldn't pin point from where. So I shook my head and Charles laughed as he hoped off his horse and over to me and held his hands out to me. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he pulled me off the horse from my waist and to the ground. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me towards a clearing. I looked at his back confused until we reached the opening to the clearing. I pulled my hand from his pulling my gloves from my fingers as I walked towards the clearing. "We use to play here when we were kids...me you and Henry. I would bring flowers to my mother and you tried to make a flower headband for me but always got caught up with the knots and weaving the flowers together. And Henry would always make me cry because he would run through the flowers, stomping on the pretty ones."

I giggled as I walked carefully into the middle of the clearing as I knelt into the flower bed and smelled the flowers. Charles followed me into the clearing and he sat beside me, picking a beautiful white flower from the ground. He turned to face me and slowly put the flower behind my ear. I looked him in the eyes as he did this and I felt the passion burning behind them. He lightly grabbed onto my hair and pushed it behind my ear. Then his hand rubbed just under my jaw, I felt the same pull to him as was last night and I started to lean towards him once more. His lips grazed mine and I felt what felt like a bolt of electricity run through my body as I pressed my lips closer to his. I ran my fingers up his chest and settled them on his neck and he placed his on my shoulders. I soon felt the grass below my back the smell of flowers overwhelming my senses as Charles leaned over me, his lips never leaving mine. After a few minutes we parted from each other to take a breath and laid beside me on his side with his hand supporting his head. I placed a hand over my chest as I felt my heart race under my fingertips. I looked up at him after a few minutes and felt a smile creep over my face and his fingers started to toy with my hair once more, "I agree with your brother you know…your beauty will always remain no matter how many more years you have left. Being with you here…now reminds me of a time when we were all so young." He mumbled under his breath

I let a smile slowly play at my lips as I sat up abruptly, I had a great plan. He looked at me worriedly for a moment and I stood up and darted for the woods. "Ava!" Charles called from behind me

"You want to feel young again, then chase me like you use to! Show me that you are not an old man."

I could hear his deep laugh as he got up from the flowers. I gathered the bottom of my dress as I ran through the trees. I couldn't help but let out little giggles here and there as I dogged around trees and the roots sticking up from the ground. I could hear Charles calling my name and I was running out of breath so I leaned on the trunk of a tree and placed a hand over my mouth as I tried to subdue another giggle. I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and I looked over to see someone standing off to the side staring at me. I laughed and started walking towards the figure, "Looks like you found me." I giggled

When he just stood there staring at me, I got this horrible feeling. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Charles?" I called softly as I moved a branch away from my face

Still no answer, I stopped just a few feet away and tried to get a look at his face, "Charles?"

This time whoever it was charged at me. I was frightened this was not Charles, whoever it was meant me harm. I stumbled but caught myself as I turned and ran, "Charles!" I screamed

I could hear someone faintly yelling for me and I ran towards it. I looked back quickly to see the man still chasing me and as I whipped around I felt a twig snap my face and a painful feeling shoot threw my body. "Charles! Help me!" I cried

I could feel the tears stream down my face as I frantically ran for the clearing. I could feel my dress ripping and tearing and the only thoughts going through my head was how I wanted to be in his arms again. "Ava! Answer me!" I heard Charles yell from not far

I ran toward his voice crying out for him again, I turned around to look for the man that was chasing me when I ran into someone. I cringed and screamed out hoping that whatever the man wanted that I would at least live threw it. I felt two strong hands grab my shoulders "Ava! What is wrong!" Charles soothed me

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "Someone was chasing me. Help me Charles please!" I pleaded, my voice cracking

He pulled me into his arms and tucked my head into his chest and kissed my forehead, "I am here don't worry Ava…your safe." he stroked my hair as he scanned the forest for whoever was chasing me.


End file.
